


Lucky

by AliceMayWrite



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Make Up, Panic Attack, argument, i love these gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMayWrite/pseuds/AliceMayWrite
Summary: Dani and Jamie have a misunderstanding. Dani sprials.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bly Manor fic, I hope you enjoy!

Dani and Jamie entered their apartment in the heat of an intense shouting match. It had been going on for about ten minutes now, and at this point Dani was too angry to even maintain her side of the argument. When Jamie slammed the door, Dani gave her a look.  
“Keep it down, we’ll wake the neighbours!”  
“I don’t care!” Jamie shot back. “We need to sort this out, Poppins.”  
Dani always felt a rush of affection whenever Jamie called her that, even when they were fighting. She tried to maintain her composure and folded her arms.  
“Well I don’t know what to say! I’m sorry you think I work too much, but you work too.”  
“I’ve barely seen you this week, Dani. What’s _that_ about?”   
Dani scowled. “I don’t like where this is headed. Sometimes I just need to work longer, it keeps me distracted.”  
Now it was Jamie’s turn to fold her arms. “Distracted from what? From me? You don’t want to talk to me?”  
Dani could feel the stress bubbling. “Not always, Jamie! Because quite a lot of the time it’s the same conversation over and over again! I don’t want to burden you with that!”  
Jamie rolled her eyes. “You _know_ I don’t mind you talking to me. Now I think you just don’t want to see me anymore.”  
Dani felt her stomach drop. “No- no, that’s not it at all-”  
“Whatever,” Jamie said, moving past her and into the bedroom, slamming the door. Another noise complaint from the couple next door, no doubt.

Dani stood in the hallway, not sure what to think. She could feel panic, guilt and anger swirling in her stomach. That dreadful combination.  
She could hear Jamie moving around in the bedroom. Dani licked her lips, feeling how dry they were, so opted to get a drink before she went to continue this discussion- if that was even on the table.  
It probably wasn’t, given the way Jamie had exited, but she needed to try. Dani couldn’t deal with the thought of Jamie thinking she didn’t want to see her or talk to her about her problems. But so often, the same fear was in her head.  
 _Viola._  
About how she was coming, one day. The worry that the longer Jamie stayed, the more she was going to be hurt when it finally was over. And there was only so many times she wanted to have that conversation with her. She had seen the way Jamie’s face fell every time they discussed it, and even though in the past Jamie assured her that it was fine, there was no way that could possibly be true.

_What if Jamie had had enough? What if she was in there packing her bags?  
Dani wouldn’t blame her. It wasn’t like Dani could promise her a full life, a happy life. All she could promise was one thing, and that was that they wouldn’t have forever._

Dani grabbed a glass with shaking hands, before moving to the sink to fill it with water. She should have known, really, that looking into the sink would reveal not her own reflection, but the reflection of that dreadful woman.   
A jolt of fear hit Dani in one fell swoop. She dropped the glass, not even hearing the shatter, and staggered away from the sink, squeezing her eyes shut.   
Was Viola coming now? What if the last time she saw the love of her life was during an argument? No, it wasn’t fair- not at all.  
Dani felt herself slide down the cabinet and onto the floor, raking in breaths of air. She was like that for a good ten seconds when, miraculously, she heard thundering footsteps and then an impossibly gentle voice beside her.

“Poppins?”  
Dani didn’t answer. Jamie let out a breath.  
“Hey, hey. We need to get you away from this smashed glass, yeah?”  
Dani shook her head.   
“Was it her?”   
Dani found the strength to nod. Jamie squeezed her hand, and that gave her a surge of bravery.  
When Dani finally opened her eyes, she was met with Jamie’s concerned face.  
“Are you leaving?” Dani forced out.   
Jamie frowned. _“What?”_  
“Please- you need to leave.”   
"Why, Dani?"  
She was crying now. “I’m s-sorry. I can’t talk to you about this all the time because I know it hurts you, so I stay late and work and try to forget.”  
“Forget what?” Jamie whispered.  
“I can’t give you a _life_ , Jamie. And that k-kills me.”

Jamie looked at her for a long time, before sitting back onto her knees.   
“Look around. We have a flat. A bit dingy, mind, but still. We have jobs. We do the grocery shop on a Sunday afternoon. We watch crappy telly in our room late at night. We love each other." She paused to laugh shakily. "I don’t know about _you_ , Poppins, but that seems like a life to me.”  
Dani nodded frantically. “It’s wonderful. But it’s not forever.”  
“I don’t _care_ about forever. I care about right now. I care about being with you for as long as I can." She smiled widely, her eyes wet. "I’m already so lucky.”  
“I'm lucky too, but-”  
“Shh,” Jamie said gently. “Try and take some deep breaths, okay?”  
“I’m sorry-”  
“It’s okay. Just breathe with me.”

***

It took a long time for Dani to calm down, but when she did, she fell into Jamie and hugged her tightly, both of them crying. Dani kept whispering that she was sorry, and Jamie did the same. They understood each other, and what the stakes were. They knew it wasn’t forever. But they were both so happy to have right now.  
“Come on,” Jamie murmured. “Let’s get you on the sofa and I’ll clear this glass.”  
Dani watched the love of her life clear her mess, and she felt more tears welling. Jamie said she felt lucky, but Dani knew _she_ was the lucky one.  
“Jamie!” Dani called from the sofa. Jamie looked up.   
“What is it? You okay?”  
Dani paused, before smiling at her. “I love you.”  
Jamie smiled back. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
